


Get Away (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Billy tells his girlfriend, Y/N that he’s planning to run away.





	Get Away (Billy Hargrove x reader)

‘What’s going on? You sounded upset on the phone?’ I hopped on his car as he picked me up from my house.

‘I’m sorry I called you this late at night but…’ Billy paused, shaking his head. 'I can’t, I just can’t.’

Grabbing his hand, I tried helping him relax. 'It doesn’t matter what time it is, I’m always here for you.’

'Thank you baby.’ He took my hand then gave it a peck.

'Do you want to talk about it?’

Billy sighed, 'I’m tired of my father and I’m tired of this town. In California it was different and now I feel like I don’t belong.’

I felt bad about the fact that I couldn’t help him. His own father treated him like shit and he acts out in school. It’s understandable why people don’t like Billy that much at school but deep down he just needs someone to trust and rely on.

'You know I don’t want to be mean, I just don’t know how to act sometimes.’ He looked down as if he was disappointed in himself.

'Billy, I know and eventually people will too. It just takes time.’ It was hard seeing my boyfriend like this; vulnerable and helpless. The worst part of all of this is that there was nothing I can do to take this pain away.

He looked at me with a sorrowful face, 'I’m sorry I’m not the man I should be, Y/N.’

'No, I fell in love with you because you’re you. I’m proud to be your girlfriend, Billy.’ I gave a soft smile, hoping that it’ll make him feel better.

'I’m thinking of running away.’ He blurted out as my eyes widened. I didn’t want him to leave, he was my everything. As much as I hate to see him go, I understood where he was coming from.

'If you know that that’s best for you, I can’t stop you.’ This time, I gave a fake smile.

He was miserable here; he couldn’t even trust his own family. I would’ve ran away too if I didn’t have any support or love from them. No matter how hard this was for me, he had to do what’s right for himself and I had to support his decision.

'What if I told you I want you to come with me?’

'Billy…’ The question came out of nowhere and I didn’t know what to think of it.

'I know it’s a lot to ask, but I love you and I’ll need you more than ever. If you don’t want to then I unders-’

'I’ll go with you.’

He was caught by surprise, 'Really?’

'Of course. I mean graduation is less than a month away and I can’t leave you to carry the burden all by yourself.’

'If it’s for you, I’ll wait. We can leave after you graduate.’ Billy grinned, 'Thank you for doing this for me.’

'I’ll do anything for you. I love you, you know that.’ I grabbed his cheek and kissed him.

As I pulled away, I looked deeply into his eyes. 'You’re know you’re going to have to graduate with me, right?’

'I guess you leave me no choice.’ He chuckled.

'It’s okay, we got this. We’re in this together.’


End file.
